


Wake up Link!

by Count Grishnackh (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Link is still a sleepyhead, Me trying to make SS Zelink sexy, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Count%20Grishnackh
Summary: Zelda discovers a much better way to wake her sleepyhead Knight up in the Morning. And Link is certainly happy about it...





	Wake up Link!

Link let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes, awaking from a good night's rest after a tiring day. Despite the initial drowsiness, he was instantly aware of two very extremely unusual things. First of all, that his significant other was not next to him in bed. And Second, there was something warm and wet completely latched around his erection, suckling on it gently.

He looked down and saw two crystal blue eyes, staring up at him through the shadows of the blanket covering him from the waist down. Smiling he lifted the sheets aside to revel the person who was pleasuring him. That was when he saw her, kneeling down with her long untied blonde hair, flowing down her back to her waist. Yet he could tell her curvaceous yet lithe was completely left unclothed the evidence her bare ass raised high in the air for him to admire.

All the while she was sucking on his hard his cock, driving it into her mouth as she moved it back and forth. This was his lover, his wife, his Beautiful Zelda. Who had the courtesy to rouse from sleep in a method that was much less obnoxious and much more desirable. With a quick glance at the window he saw that it was still mid morning, which meant she even let him take his sweet time, before giving him head.

"Well, well you have certainly found a better way to wake me up" he said as he reached out to caress her cheek, making her lean into his touch. After gently stroking her pretty face he grabbed the two bunched up strands of golden locks located at either side of her face, tied in white ribbons. He pulled her blonde hair and stuffed more of his cock in her oral cavity, making her let out muffled moans into his erection. "Here let me help, you my dear"

With he began to buck his hips in her suckling mouth, as she was driving his hard cock in and out of it. She did protest against his rather rough use of her body, but instead increased the suction of her mouth to give him more pleasure. This had a noticeable effect on Link who felt these gratifying sensations slowly build up as his lover continued her blowjob.

"You know I think your getting better at this." He stated as he was slowly bucking his solid shaft into her mouth, keeping in sync with her steady pace. "That's pretty impressive considering how many times you've done this."

He really did mean that. After all they had only been married for a little over a week now and both had been virgins till then, however that one night changed everything. He found out in these few days that his wife was a bit of a sexual deviant. He wasn't very far off considering how she was eager driving his solid shaft in and out of her mouth, while sucking all the way.

Zelda had already given him a blowjob several times and he enjoyed it a lot. In his opinion she was very good at it, despite not being experienced althought he wasn't experienced with these sorts of things either. Whatever the case may be, the young couple have spent much time, indulging in the more intimate par of their relationship which has lead to nights of carnal passion and love making.

In fact that was mostly what the two of them did ever since their wedding and their honeymoon was just getting started. But all that didn't really matter at this point, he was getting a blowjob from this sexy wife and right that was all Link cared about. The feeling of immense pleasure coursed through his body as she started to move faster, increasing the suction on his erection while her tongue was licking it.

He kept up with her as his hands gently tugged at her golden tresses, while he was thrusting his hard cock into her oral cavity. Zelda was letting out soft moans into his loins as she continued to pleasure. Breathing through her nose to make sure she didn't suffocate, while she was bobbing her head up and down on his dick at a rather fast pace now.

Her had hands had been gripping his waist all this time, only getting tighter as her movements gained speed. His dick balls deep inside her mouth as she was sucking and lapping at it as she was driving it in and out of her mouth. Link could slowly feel himself becoming undone, his orgasm slowly approaching. Her lips pursed around his meaty length, squeezing it as it began to throb in inside her.

The moment she felt his member pulsating within her mouth, she redoubled her efforts. Now bobbing her head up and down on his erection as fast as she could, while fervently suckling on it. Her husband was now breathing more frantically, his grasp tightening around her blonde hair as he bucked back against her. Still keeping moving in rhythm with her as the pressure in his groin grew more.

Only a few seconds later, that very same pressure bursts when he finally reached his climax. Eyes closed as he was Gritting his teeth and groaning softly, his erection send a torrent of warm cum into her awaiting mouth. She sighed in response, still continuing to suckle on his erection. Now only the upper couple of inchs were stuffed into her maw and she got a good taste of his salty seed, while eagerly drinking it.

As his orgasm went on he was still clutching and pulling at her golden tresses, keeping her in place as he continued to fill her mouth with more of his hot cum. She took in more of his essence, relishing its savory taste as more made its way down her throat. Her tongue licking his throbbing shaft as the stream of semen gradually lessened more and more.

In Time his orgasm finally subsided and Link laid back on the bed heaving exhaustively as his arms remained by his side, after he finally released his hold on her long golden hair. Zelda was also tired, but was certainly doing a lot better she sat up on knees properly. She wiped her lips with the back of her wrist as she smiled to her Hero's panting tired form, smiling at what she had accomplished.

"Did you enjoying that sleepyhead?" she asked sweetly, almost innocently. Despite what she had done right now was far from Innocent. Which was reason that mad him chuckled a bit

"Well it's defiantly better a lot than how you used to wake me up..." he chuckled dismissively, as he slowly covered his waist with his blanket to cover his wet, limp member. Link then opened his eyes and became aware of one important detail. Zelda was not completely naked, she was adored with a cooking apron and absolutely nothing else.

The cloth was white in color with light floral patterns and hel together by a pink ribbon tied tightly around her upper waist, emphasizing her buxom figure. It covered most of the some portions of the frontside of her body, but left her plump ass and long, shapely legs completely bare. It even showed off a bit off her cleavage and he could barely make out the sides of her ample breasts from this angle...

"Why exactly are you wearing that?" he said, slightly confused.

In response she giggle coquettishly. "I make you made breakfast, why else silly!"

With that she turn to the other side of the bed, reaching out and grapping something with both hands. It turned out to be a tray full of food, specifically Mushroom omelet, pumpkin stew and a couple of spiced meat skewers. He probably didn't notice it until now, since most is focus was on the oral stimulation she had gifted him. Nevertheless he appreciate all the same as she gently placed the tray on his lap, still beaming at him. Needless to say he was a bit surprised.

"Wow, Thanks Zelda. but you really didn't need to do this..." He replied gratefully, to which the pretty grin on her widen.

"I don't need a reason to wake you up or make you breakfast, now do I." She said leaning closer towards him until their faces were mere inches apart, he could clearly the playful mirth dancing in her crystal blue eyes as she rose on top of him. 'Besides I did enjoy it as much as you..."

With that she pressed her lips against his in a loving kiss, as he responded accordingly. He really mind the faint taste of semen in her mouth as their tongues mingled and lip-lock continued as she gripped his broad shoulders to deepen it. After all this was a regular thing from him at this point, even before they got married. Zelda being awfully nice and considerate to him.

She had been behaving like this ever since, he had finally slayed Demise and saved the world, even when their relationship was strictly platonic. He never dwelled on this matter too much, only appreciating everything his wife did for him and loved her back dearly. Just like now as he kissed her passionately as their tongues danced together in heat.

But it didn't last long, as she pulled back a few seconds later, panting lightly. But the smile on her pretty face was unaltered, as she gazed at him with affectionate eyes. "Now dear, have your breakfast before it's gets cold..."

She then leaned in more to whispered into his ear, her voice becoming more low and seductive. "And then you can meet me in the hot spring for a nice, long bath. That is if you want to see what's under this apron."

He could already feel his member slowly re-harden at these, if the long passionate kiss they just shared wasn't enough. He was tempted to ravage her here and now, completely, forgetting about the tray on his lap. His wife propped herself back to make eye contact with him once more, her hands now clasped together. "Now Enjoy the meal! You know where to find me when your done..."

He did did't miss the sultry tone in her voice during the last part of that sentence. Nor did she avert his eyes from the magnificent view of her supple butt, when she turned around. Link smirked mischievously, as he picked the tray on his lap, before setting it aside and sitting up on his knees. Without warning he gently gripped her bare hips, before she attempted to crawl down from the bed.

"Link what are you doing?!" she exclaimed surprise evident in her voice as she wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from him. He only chuckled in response as his hands snaked up her body to cup her ample breasts from underneath the apron. Squeezing and caressing the mounds of soft flesh, making her moan as he leaned in to lightly nibble on her ear lobe. To which she did not protest one bit against him.

"I teaching what happens, if you tease me..." He whispered, before he sensuously lick the side of her ear. Hold her close with her naked back against his chiseled chest. His hard cock on her plump rear, pressed between her ass cheeks and the tip pointed at her drooling nether lips. "That blowjob you gave me earlier was really good, but that doesn't mean I'm done with you."

"Ahh Link!" she cried out when he prodded his solid shaft against her dripping cunt. At the same time he leaned in and began to place soft kisses on the side of her nape, while his hands knead her tits. "B-but what about..."

"Come on Zelda, I know you don't care about that right now..." he replied smiling against the silken skin of her throat, giving her bosom a hard squeeze as she sharply gasped in response. "Now tell me what you really want"

"P-please..." She struggled as the words died down in her throat, Her body was sensitive even before he laid a fingers on her. Hot and aroused, her cunt moist from simply giving him head earlier.

"Go on..." He egged her on, finger pinching her nipples to make her squeak in pleasure. "Tell me what you want"

"Please Link, make love to Me!" she cried out, unable to take his sweet torment anymore. "Please ravish me, just like last night."

This only made made the wicked smile on his face widen. "Anything for you, my Love" With that he finally entered her wet cunt, with his hard cock.

"Ohh sweet goddess, yessss" She moaned, out eyes rolling back when he filled her first couple of inchs of his erection. Her vaginal passage offer no resistance, as more of his meaty shaft made its into her body. That was until he was balls deep inside her again, albeit in a different way. Then he pulled it out a bit only to plunge back into her again, making her cry out.

Thus he kept it up, driving his hard cock in and out of her soaking, pussy at a steadily increasing speed. All the while his hands was still busy kneading her ample breasts. His lips leaving soft pecks and nips on the throat skin of her throat. Needless to say, all she could feel right now was pure, undiluted ecstasy as her insides tightened around him.

Her sighs and gasps echoed through the room. Only getting louder by the second as he continued to thrust his solid shaft into her tight snatch. She writhed in his arms, her eyes closed as she reveled in everything he was doing to her, enjoying the sensation of being taken from behind by her hero while he was scattering tender kisses down her neck.

Link on the other wasn't feeling as elated, but he was still having one hell of a time. Indulging himself in her voluptuous body, as his fondled her bountiful boobs which were bouncing from his movements. Holding her in place, as she was squirming in his grasp and he was diligently pounding his member into her wet cunt as it was slowly constricting around him.

His long, pointy ears twitched occasionally as he listened to her melodic moans of pleasure as it echoed in the room. The only other sounds were the thuds of his hips making impact against her ass everything his slammed his ass into her. Along with the wet sounds of their vigorous coupling as he kept on ramming his hardened member in and out of her tight pussy.

Now his movements were swift and powerful as her thick buttocks cushioned his hard thrusts. It caused her tits to jiggle as he continually squeezed and stroking it while he was pump his hardened dick into the dripping clit between her spread legs. Her smooth back pushing against the hard muscles on his chest as he held her close and had his way with her voluptuous body.

At this point he knew that neither of them would last much longer. Not only could he feel his pistoning cock throb inside her vaginal, but also her cunt walls clenching around him forcefully and pulling him in, as if to encouraging him to pound into her even harder. Which he did, now ramming his erection in and out of her soaking snatch as fast as he could.

Her loud moans turned into repeated cries that filled the room, screaming out the rampant euphoria she felt as their love making was reaching its finale. It was only amplified by the gentle caresses hands which were still busy fondling her bouncing breasts. At the same time his lips left soft kisses on her neck with his teeth grazing her silken skin, as he groaned softly while keeping up his unfaltering pace.

It all served one cause however, making her shriek out in the wake of her orgasm. Wildly writhing against him while he still kept her in his embrace as her insides contracted around him, almost painfully tight. In response to all this he let out one last husky grunt against her nape, squeezing her bosom as he gave one last deep thrust into her pussy before unloading his warm cum into her.

She moaned at the sensation of his hot seed filling her up. Shuddering in delight as her constructing pussy wringing his hard cock almost painfully tight. Forcing every last drop of his essence out of his solid shaft and into her awaiting womb. All the the while he was reveling in the remainder of their shared climax, knowing full well that it was only a matter of time before it would come to a end.

And indeed he was right. Only a few moments later the last drops of his semen made its way inside her. When the waves of euphoria finally subsided they were left breathing heavily in each others arms. Link could tell that his firm grip on her body was the only thing holding her up, as she became limp in his embrace. He could feel her heart racing and her bosom heaving tiedly, but he could almost see a satisfed smile on her face.

Gently settings her down on the bed, she collapsed completly and whimpered when he pulled his flaccid member out of her cum filled cunt. While he was fairing a lot better in comparison, the hero still took the effort to sit back properly, his back leaning against the pillows and his head resting on the decorative sham of the queen sized bed. Once again using the blankets to cover himself up to the waist.

"Well, your definitely going to need a bath now." He said grinning from ear to ear, admiring the sight of his beloved wife laying listless on the bed. Her body glistening with sweat and droplets of his seed leaking from her exposed pussy.

"Yeah..." He could hear her reply, still recovering from their latest romp in the bedroom. So for the next couple of minutes she was simply enjoying the afterglow that comes after such activities as her hero was the same. After that however, She sat up and turned around to face her husband, still panting exhaustively. Still she had enough energy to pick up his neglected breakfast and place it on his lap. The soft smile on her widen a bit when she realized that it was still relatively warm.

"But I can't really get started that until your done with your Breakfast..." She said seductively, before shifting her position now sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs touching the ground. "After all, the day is only started." She continued on, finishing with a coy wink.

With that Zelda stood up and began to walk out of the room. Link gaze was still on her exposed backside and broad hips that swayed with every step. Once she was at the door frame, she turned halfway and looked at him again, that same sultry smile still adoring her face. "Now don't take too long or else I'll get lonely in there."

Then she made her way out, shuting the door. Leaving her bewildered husband behind, who was suddenly contemplating how the innocent girl he had known growing up turned into this seductress that had just invited him for more love making.

In the end he could do nothing but simply shrugged and began to dig into the meal she had just left him, eager to repay her once he was finished


End file.
